films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Go, Go Thomas
Go, Go Thomas is a rock-n-roll song about Thomas and the Steam Team helping Hiro get back into working order in Hero of the Rails. It was re-released in 2012 with the lyrics about Hiro replaced. It was performed by Sam Blewitt. Lyrics Hero of the Rails version Go, go Thomas... (2x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! (1st Verse) Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the track, behind the trees Far away, where nobody sees Lives an engine, Hiro by name Thomas gonna help him shine again! (Chorus) Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends makin' Hiro brand new, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! (2x) (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helpin' him out Now we get ready to shout it out! (Repeat chorus) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (4x) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (2x) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (6x) (played over:) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (6x) Season 16 Lyrics Go, go Thomas... Go, go Thomas... Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the tracks, through the trees Over the hills and by the sea On the way for work and play Really useful everyday! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go! Number one! Go, go Thomas! Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helping out Now we get ready to shout it out! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Characters Hero of the Rails version *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Spencer *Hiro *Diesel *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Kevin Season 16 version *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Spencer *Rosie *Whiff *Stanley *Hiro *Charlie *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Belle *Mavis *Victor *Stafford *Flynn *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Kevin *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Farmer McColl *Sodor Brass Band *The Photographer *The Great Composer Episodes Season 16 version *Hero of the Rails *The Lion of Sodor *Time For a Story *Toby's New Whistle *Toby and the Whistling Woods *Henry's Health and Safety *Thomas' Crazy Day *Day of the Diesels *Race to the Rescue *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles *Flash Bang Wallop! *Thomas and the Rubbish Train *Thomas Toots the Crows *Bust My Buffers! *Percy and the Calliope *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor *Sodor Surprise Day *Welcome Stafford Notes *This is the second song never sung by children. The first being Thomas, You're the Leader. Gallery HeroOfTheRails1.png HeroOfTheRails4.png|Henry HeroOfTheRails5.png HeroOfTheRails12.png HeroOfTheRails13.png HeroOfTheRails15.png HeroOfTheRails22.png HeroOfTheRails31.png HeroOfTheRails34.png HeroOfTheRails35.png HeroOfTheRails44.png HeroOfTheRails53.png|Thomas HeroOfTheRails56.png HeroOfTheRails65.png HeroOfTheRails70.png HeroOfTheRails71.png HeroOfTheRails72.png HeroOfTheRails74.png HeroOfTheRails75.png HeroOfTheRails77.png HeroOfTheRails83.png HeroOfTheRails86.png HeroOfTheRails89.png HeroOfTheRails99.png HeroOfTheRails100.png HeroOfTheRails101.png HeroOfTheRails103.png HeroOfTheRails104.png HeroOfTheRails105.png HeroOfTheRails113.png HeroOfTheRails114.png HeroOfTheRails115.png HeroOfTheRails137.png HeroOfTheRails143.png HeroOfTheRails161.png HeroOfTheRails164.png HeroOfTheRails166.png HeroOfTheRails250.png HeroOfTheRails254.png HeroOfTheRails265.png HeroOfTheRails273.png HeroOfTheRails274.png HeroOfTheRails275.png HeroOfTheRails284.png HeroOfTheRails288.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs